


The Baker's Son

by could_always_be_gayer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery and Coffee Shop, High School, Jock!Roman, M/M, Nerd!Logan, Punk!virgil, Short Logan, Tall Virgil, dad!patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/could_always_be_gayer/pseuds/could_always_be_gayer
Summary: Logan Atoms, the little-bullied nerd with extreme social anxiety, never knew Virgil Sanders, the tall quiet punk, worked in the bakery he always passed. He just wanted coffee but instead, he got a smoking hot punk.





	The Baker's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Bear! I originally post on Tumblr. That's where you'll find more of my content!

* * *

* * *

 

Logan doesn’t really like coffee. It made him jittery and caused him to crash within the hour so he avoids it. Although, some days he does get a strange craving for it. Today happens to be one of those days. He had just finished his latest tutoring session and had decided to walk home today, knowing his parents wouldn’t be home any time soon. He enjoyed tutoring his fellow peers, he gets to talk to new people without having awkward conversations-for the most part. He was one of the smartest kids at school if he wasn’t _the_ smartest. He used to his ‘nerd’ label by now. Most kids at his school were stereotypes and he was no exception. He had the mentality, the grades, even his appearance screamed ‘nerd’ and tutoring only amplified his label. He doesn’t really care though. He likes how he looks and why wouldn’t he want to tell overly confident jocks that they were idiots and get paid a fair amount for doing so. Today was the perfect example.

He had just said goodbye to his last client. The typical ‘popular flirty jock’ type named Roman. While Roman and him weren’t _friends_ , Logan would consider him an acquaintance. An acquaintance who _constantly_ annoys him with pick up lines rather than study. Logan’s never felt any kind of attraction to the jock and although this was stated many times, it goes in one of Roman’s ears and out the other. Normally he would put up with it until the session was over or he’d make some excuse to end early. Today’s excuse was a stomach ache which was actually his weird craving hit him hard, so it was partially true.

He knew there were a few cafes on the walk home but most of them were packed and he didn’t feel like dealing with a ton of people. His anxiety spiked at the thought but calmed when he spotted a bakery. He always passed it when he walked to or from school but he’d never been inside. He always thought it was abandoned since he’d hardly seen anybody enter or leave the building but the sign the reading _Open_ lead him to believe _someone_ had to run it. _They’d have coffee right?_ He shrugged and took hesitate steps towards the building. _It’s just a store. Nothing major will happen. You’re fine._ Convincing himself, he entered.

* * *

The bakery was bigger on the inside. There were a few tables that lined the furthest wall and the counter was adjacent to them. A few seats lined the free counter space. The large window had neatly decorated treats lined up and on display for the common passersby. Logan spotted the baker behind the counter, as expected. He was a friendly looking man. He was bit thicker than the average person. Logan didn’t want to judge this kind character based off his work so he assumed the thickness in his arms and torso were muscle. A mess of brown curls were held in place by a net, giving Logan a perfect view of the man’s features.

His bright blue eyes were focused and joy filled as he carefully crafted intricate red roses on top of some sort of cake. His tongue poked out slightly as he finished the last flower. That action, matched with the freckles that peppered his face gave him a childish demeanor. Logan wondered how a man who seemed old enough to be a father could look like a kid just by a small subconscious movement.

The baker stood to his full height and admired his work. Logan now saw that his man was quite tall but the joy in his eyes never faltered so Logan resisted the urge to be intimidated. Now at his proper height, the baker noticed him and smiled widely. His work shirt was mostly covered by a grey apron, but he somehow manage to dirty his shirt underneath with red frosting. The apron was completely clean.

Sewn into the apron on what seemed to be a scrap of fabric (the purple plaid design seems oddly familiar) was the name _Patton_ in white thick yarn. It was used as a nametag and Logan assumed this was the name of the baker. They must really love their employees if they sew on their names, Logan thought to himself. Logan noticed some sort of writing peaked out from beneath the apron. Logan’s curiosity desperately wanted to ask to read it but his anxiety kept him quiet.

“Hey there kiddo,” He greeted Logan happily with the same wide smile, while pushing up his glasses. Logan gave him a short wave. As nice as this man looked, he really didn’t want to talk to anybody new even if he was the store clerk. Logan neared the display of pastries and instead of striking up a conversation as he expected, the baker lifted the tray, that held the cake he had been decorating, and began to head into the backroom. Strategically pushing open the door with his hip, the baker stopped within the doorway and spoke to someone Logan couldn’t quite see.

* * *

“Vee, customer,” He said simply. Logan could hear a loud exaggerated sigh, which the baker playfully rolled his eyes at. A deep and raspy voice respond with a simple ‘Ok’. The baker held the door open and Logan heard shuffling from the room.

Logan swore he knew that voice. It was the type of voice that always sounded tired and calm. The type of voice that could lull someone to sleep with a pointless ramble. He just _couldn’t_ place who the owner of that alluring voice was until Virgil slipped under the baker’s tray and out the backroom.

Virgil Sanders. The school’s “delinquent”. Logan knew Virgil by name and had occasionally seen him around campus. But Virgil wasn’t the type to be approached and Logan would never dare be the one to approach him. Logan already had an embarrassing crush on him but he would never have the courage to talk to Virgil. He wasn’t even brave enough to speak to this sweet looking baker, let alone tell Virgil fucking Sanders who he had a slightly bigger than average crush on him. Logan never really understood what drew him to Virgil since they have never spoken. It seemed illogical to like someone you never officially met. Maybe it was because Virgil was always _himself_ under any circumstance.

Virgil was the only openly gay male at school who wasn’t bullied and degraded daily. Logan thinks his intimidating appearance and his ‘Don’t fuck with me’ attitude scare the bullies at their school. Despite his appearance, Virgil actually followed a majority of the rules at school. His all black, and occasionally purple, attire, his piercings-his lip and eyebrow, which always sported black jewelry that contrasted dramatically with his pale skin- along with the largely stretched ears said _rule breaker_ . But Virgil would rather keep to himself and become a shadow. A very _tall_ , very _gay_ , very _intimidating_ shadow.

Logan felt a lump in his throat and struggled to swallow it down as Virgil turned to him with a devilish grin. Logan swears this guy’s a vampire, who has teeth that sharp and white?

“Well then,” Virgil said with a slight chuckle in his voice. _That damn voice._ Virgil licked his lips, tonguing at his lip ring slightly, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I never expected to see you here, pocket protector.”

Logan’s mouth opened slightly in awe and confusion before he clenched it shut. Virgil _knew_ who _he_ was. A small surge of hope fluttered in Logan’s heart but it quickly dissipated. _Virgil probably knew because of the honor roll list,_ Logan tried to convince himself. But Virgil wasn’t honor roll. Logan knew Virgil was smart, the boy didn’t seem to ever study but Logan _knows_ he aces tests. Logan is a teacher assistant for Virgil’s calculus class so he grades all of his papers for that class.

Despite how it seems, Logan genuinely likes the teacher. He’s so quiet during that class, too afraid to interrupt a senior class, that he doubts anybody realizes he’s there. Especially Virgil since he was silent most of the time too. If he wasn’t so tall and so intimidating, Logan bets no one would never notice him.

“Cat got your tongue genius?” Virgil remarked, sounding slightly annoyed. Logan shook his head slightly as he regained focus.

“Uh…s-sorry. I just…I didn’t expect to see y-you here Virgil.” Logan cleared his throat as Virgil quirked an eyebrow confused. Y _ou blew it. He thinks you’re an idiot now. Pull yourself together Atoms._ Logan scolded himself. He never stuttered, no matter how nervous he felt. It was one of the things he prided himself on. But somehow Virgil had a strange power that caused him to forget how to function. Virgil chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. His violet bangs falling back in front of his face. Virgil’s had them in that exact style for so long, they seem to naturally fall back into position.

“Why wouldn’t I be here? I work here.” He pulled at the collar of his shirt which Logan just noticed. Unlike the baker, Virgil’s work shirt wasn’t covered so Logan can satisfy his curiosity and read it. The polo was baby blue, Logan was surprised to see Virgil in something colorful when he noticed the black long sleeve underneath the polo. It seemed unnecessary. He worked with hot ovens all day so either he wore it to keep his aesthetic or to hide his tattoos, the latter seemed more reasonable.

Logan ignored the urge to ask about his tattoos, and focused on the writing on his shirt. He tilted his head slightly as he read the bakery’s logo. He didn’t miss Virgil small fond smile but chose to ignore it as to not get his hopes up. Printed in neat calligraphy were the words _‘The Second Cookie’._ The print was black and fairly large. Logan’s curiosity would have been satisfied if it wasn’t for the smaller words underneath. _Sanders family bakery_.

* * *

 Sanders. Virgil’s family owned this place? Was it run by only his family? Does that mean he’s related to the baker? Realisation hit Logan causing him to almost vocally gasp. The baker’s his dad. While he wasn’t entirely sure and he had no real proof of his claim, he just knew. It was their eyes. Both of them had the same mesmerizing blue eyes. Granted the baker’s eyes were sky blue and filled with joy whilst Virgil’s were ice blue, almost grey, and filled with distaste. Logan now realizes it wasn’t the only similarity.

Virgil wasn’t wearing any makeup today so his natural freckles were prominent against his fair complexion. Logan couldn’t help the tug of disappointment that he may never see Virgil’s freckles again. He’s always wearing at least foundation during school. Not only was he bare faced but his hair wasn’t straightened either. His natural curls went every which way but seemed uniform in a way. Unlike the baker, he didn’t have a hair net. He probably wasn’t around the baked goods enough to need one.

“…Anyway…What can I getcha?” Virgil’s sudden voice brought Logan out of his thoughts. His face immediately flushed, he must’ve been standing there frozen like an idiot for who knows how long. _He’s gonna hate you. You’re about to make the most feared kid in school hate you. Pull. Yourself. Together_. Logan nervously chuckled and cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

Virgil shook his head slightly and leaned against the back counter, arms still crossed in fake annoyance. He smiled fondly at the short nerd in front of him. Logan awkwardly read the menu but judging by his confused look, he didn’t understand what he was reading. The menu wasn’t complicated but every item name was some kind of pun and Logan didn’t look the type to make very many puns. His dad loved puns, they made him happy so who was Virgil to deny him that? He loves his dad to death and would do anything for him, even work in the family bakery when he hated sweets.

Logan rubbed at the back of his neck. He had _no_ idea what any of these things were. The names were absurd and unnecessarily long, like a Fall Out Boy song. Virgil must think he’s so stupid for how long it’s taking him to read the menu, and he _still_ didn’t understand it. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it, at a lost for words. He awkwardly clasped his hands in front of him and rocked on his heels.

“Um..I..I don’t really know. Just…coffee?” Virgil snorted and shrugged.

“Oof, You got a few hours? That’s such a complicated order.” He remarked as he pushed himself off the counter, starting to make Logan’s coffee.

With the vague order, he just figured he’d make their best seller. It was slightly more involved than the other drinks so that meant Logan had to wait around a bit longer. Virgil felt his cheeks heat up slightly but forced the blush away. Logan let out an awkwardly huff of breath which _should’ve_ been a laugh.

He went silent soon after. He wanted to talk to Virgil. He always has wanted to talk to him but he was too much of a wuss to approach him. Especially in front of the kids at school. The majority of the student body disliked him for one reason or another, sometimes for no reason at all. He expected Virgil to be the same way, being the school’s bad boy and all. He expected Virgil to laugh in his face and stuff him in a locker (he was small enough to fit unfortunately). But this Virgil, this freckled face barista seemed like a complete stranger. He didn’t seem as intimidating as he did in school. _Just do it. Don’t be a coward. Talk to him_. Logan spoke without thinking.

* * *

“I didn’t know you…worked here.” His sentence trailed off slightly when he saw Virgil look over his shoulder. He had a small smile on his face. Logan’s anxiety faltered while his heart fluttered.

“For someone so smart, you sure can’t read,” Virgil said with a chuckle in his voice. He moved around the counter, picking up various ingredients and turning on various machines.

“Originally, It was my second great grandfather’s, but he died so Dad and I run the place.” Virgil gestured vaguely to the backroom where the baker was. _So that was his dad._ Virgil turned and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms once again. It seemed to be his default position. He giggled to himself. “So you could say it’s the family business. Serving people, Baking things…Ya get it? “

Logan tilted his head again, clearly confused. “I…I don’t understand that reference.”

Virgil rolled his eyes playfully. He was clearly trying to hold back his laughter but he failed, letting out deep giggles. Logan let out a soft laugh and forced himself to relax. They were laughing. _Virgil_ was laughing.Virgil didn’t hate him. _Everything’s alright._

“Oof, you gotta get your face out of the books every once in awhile,” Virgil suggested once he stopped his giggle fit. He was still very smiley and Logan likes it. He isn’t as scary as he looks.

“Sorry…” Logan shrugged shyly. Virgil shook his head slightly and tossed the rag he used to wipe down his hands over his shoulder.

“You’re gonna walk into a wall one day,” Virgil joked as he put his hands on hips. Both of them now waiting for Logan’s drink to be done but neither of them wanted to stop their conversation. Virgil usually did everything he could to avoid talking to customers, even if there wasn’t very many. It’s one reason why he stays in the back until someone walks in. Logan wants Virgil to like him, at least as a friend. He doesn’t want to add Virgil to his list of bullies. So he tried to joke, but humor isn’t his strong point.

“Ha, jokes on you I already have.” Virgil instantly barked out a laugh which he tried to cover by slapping his hand over his mouth. Logan groaned and covered his face with his hands. He didn’t know when he sat down at the counter but he _did_ know he regretted his words. _Great now he’s laughing at you. Time to jump off a cliff, Atoms._

* * *

 “Forget I said that,” Logan pleaded, still covering his face in shame.

Virgil calmed himself and studied Logan for a moment. Logan has _no_ idea how to interact with people. He was just as socially awkward as Virgil was, maybe even more so. Virgil’s kinda glad he was always too anxious to ever talk to him. Virgil’s been wanting to talk to him since Logan moved to town a few years ago. But intelligence can be terrifying and Logan was smarter than some of the teachers at their school.

The thought of Virgil saying something stupid or wrong in front of Einstein just caused his stomach to flip. Logan is the only reason he _tries_ in school. He wanted to impress him. He thought he would have to try really hard to keep their conversation going but it flowed easily once the anxiety ceased. It also seemed a little flirtatious? Maybe he was reading too much into it but Virgil has a strong feeling that Logan liked him back.

“Wow, you have no idea how to talk to people huh?”

“..Is…Is it that obvious?”

“Yea, but don’t worry bout it. It’s kind of cute,” Virgil grinned past his internal panic. He _never_ deliberately flirts. Accidentally sure it’s happened before but never on purpose, he didn’t like people enough to do so. He took a chance, something else he never does. Hopefully it doesn’t backfire.

Logan suddenly straightened up looking like a deer in headlights. _Did Virgil just say he wa-No, he probably heard wrong. There was no way._ He wanted to push back his anxiety and follow the small flutter in his heart. But he had to be sure. He could have just imagined it, unlikely, but possible.

“Did…Did you just…..call me cute?”

* * *

 Virgil felt his heart flutter and his stomach drop. As cute as that was, Virgil couldn’t tell if that was a good reaction or a bad one. He took another chance and pretended to think a moment.

“Hm….Yea. Pretty sure I did.”

“Wh- _why_ ?” Logan was flattered but he was more confused. He hoped Virgil was being genuine about his flirting, he didn’t seem the type to joke around like that so Logan wasn’t entirely worried. He was still pressing his luck by asking more questions but he couldn’t stop himself. Why did Virgil flirt with him? What was it about _him_ that made _Virgil, of all people,_ interested? Virgil cocked an eyebrow with an confused grin.

“Well if it wasn’t obvious, I’m not exactly straight. I like guys….specifically nerdy ones who don’t know how to socialize.” Logan’s jaw dropped slightly. Virgil seemingly ignored his reaction and retrieved his coffee. So it was a good reaction. That’s great but now what. Do I make a move? Do I wait for him too? _Would_ he make a move on me? Is he even into me like that? Virgil fought with himself internally while finishing Logan’s drink. You have to make a decision. Deciding his urge to be with Logan was stronger than his anxiety, Virgil put on his famous wicked grin as he gave Logan his drink.

“Better close that pretty mouth of yours, baby. Don’t want to give me any ideas now do you?” He widened his grin and winked. Logan blushed bright red and looked away shyly. Logan shut his mouth and bite his lip nervously. Virgil was flirting, that’s obvious now. So maybe he should try and flirt back? Virgil wouldn’t know he liked him if he stayed clammed up. _You have to speak you idiot._

His anxiety was screaming to think of what to say. _Don’t say something stupid. Don’t make it awkward. Don’t be such a nerd. Don’t b-_ Stop, It’ll be fine. Virgil likes you. You like him. It shouldn’t be complicated. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to speak freely.

“What…What if I have a few ideas of my own?” Virgil seemed a bit surprised at his flirting, which caused his concern to spike, but Virgil’s grinned and pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

“Why don’t you save them for another time then hm? As much as I’d love to hear them now, I have the rest of my shift to deal with,” He leaned onto the counter so they were similar eye levels, Virgil was still taller than him even when leaning over a counter. He lazily handed Logan his phone, leaning his head onto his hand once he took it. With slightly shaky hands, Logan took it and input his number. He reasoned with himself that adding a heart next to his name was logical and totally not a creepy thing to do. He sent a quick text to himself and handed Virgil back his phone.

* * *

 “But I’d love to hear what you have in mind.” Virgil finished his thought with a soft flirty smile. He was leaned all the way over the counter now. He did it with ease thanks to his height. They were inches away from each other. Logan’s usually huge on personal space but he just wanted Virgil closer. His breath hitched and he forced himself to look away. _Staring would be creepy._ Virgil chuckled lightly. He pushed himself up from his slouching position and gently cupped Logan’s cheek, forcing them to make eye contact.

Before he could register what was happening, the gap between them vanished. Logan melted into the kiss, craving more but Virgil wouldn’t allow it. The kiss was meant to be short and sweet. ‘Leave him wanting more’ was his main thought. He wanted Logan to come back to him, as desperate as that sounded. He pulled away and could just see Logan was in shock. Virgil wanted desperately to kiss him again when he bit his lip but resisted.

“There’ll be more where that came from if you’re interested,” He said with a wink. He interrupted him before Logan could reply.

“I’ll see you around sweetheart. Enjoy the coffee.” Virgil said with a smirk before disappearing into the back room. Logan just nodded, unable to speak.  _ …What just happened? _

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
